


Дело вкуса

by WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Джаред и Дженсен — коллеги по работе, а получится ли еще что-то?





	

— Эй, приятель, хочешь совет?  
— Нет, — Джаред не поднял глаз на подошедшего. Вместо этого отклонился в сторону и вытянул шею, чтобы снова видеть дальнюю часть стойки бара. Доброжелатель мог и обидеться, да только Джареду плевать было — с его размерами не стоило слишком беспокоиться насчет забияк. А вот упустить из виду Дженсена, сидевшего в дальнем углу, не хотелось.  
— Вижу, совет все-таки нужен, — тип уселся напротив и оказался немного знакомым. Вроде звали его Тодд или как-то там — Джаред не очень помнил. Стыдно, конечно, но у него было смягчающее обстоятельство: Дженсен Эклз. Трудно запомнить Тодда, когда все время смотришь на Дженсена.

А Тодд наклонился над столом и убедительно проговорил:

— Не связывайся с Эклзом, он чокнутый!  
— Ага, — отозвался Джаред, созерцая свое увлечение, — надо же! А на вид не скажешь.  
— Ну, посмотреть, конечно, есть на что, — оглянулся через плечо Тодд, и Джареда немедленно ошпарило злостью: куда уставился, урод! — но кому нужен парень, который на свидания приносит с собой камень?  
— Дженсен носит с собой камень? — Тодду все-таки удалось завладеть вниманием Джареда. — Да ладно, зачем ему? Он парень не хлипкий, да и что-то понадежнее можно придумать...  
— А они дружат, — хмыкнул Тодд, — Эклз же у нас тоже каменный. У этого камня даже имя есть — Сэм. Эклз и тебя с ним познакомит, если что. Так что не лезь к нему — ну, или не говори потом, что не предупреждали.  
— Не скажу, — пообещал Джаред и поднялся. — И вообще, обожаю новые знакомства.

И пошел к барной стойке — заводить их.

Удивительно, но Тодд не соврал: на предложение сходить куда-нибудь вместе в свободный от съемок день Дженсен ответил, что не против, но намерен захватить с собой друга.

— Сэм мне почти как брат, — объяснил серьезно, и только в уголках глаз дрожали лучики-морщинки, как от смеха, — причем старший. Я очень доверяю его вкусу.  
— Ага, — кивнул Джаред, рядом с Дженсеном почему-то мигом теряя половину своей находчивости. — Просто я думал, мы сможем побыть вдвоем. Ничего такого, только познакомиться получше.  
— Может, потом, — ответил Дженсен, помолчав, и во взгляде, которым он окинул Джареда, скользнуло сожаление. — Если захочешь.

Ну, Джаред-то был уверен, что захочет, даже если Дженсен принесет с собой десяток сэмов и заставит знакомиться с каждым. И, если уж начистоту, на вопрос "кому нужен парень, который на свидания приносит с собой камень", ответ у него был. Ему, Джареду Падалеки!

Конечно, не любой — но если этот парень красив, как Дженсен, обаятелен, как Дженсен, и вообще во всех отношениях Дженсен, то какой может быть разговор? Поэтому Джаред не дрогнул и даже не изменился в лице (ладно, улыбка во всю пасть при виде Дженсена возникала сама, и пустякам вроде каменных друзей ее было не согнать), когда у входа в стейк-хаус обнаружился Дженсен с коробкой в руках. Что ж, по крайней мере, было ясно, что Сэм размером едва ли превышает обычный кирпич.

— Столик я не заказывал, потому что места здесь всегда есть, — рассказывал Джаред, когда они уселись в угол, — но это не потому, что тут плохо кормят. Стейки у них потрясающие, серьезно! Очень советую фирменный. Есть овощной гарнир...  
— Погоди, Джаред, — остановил его жестом его Дженсен. Смотрел испытующе и вовсе уже без смеха. — Я говорил, что со мной будет друг, и ты, наверно, гадаешь, где он. Так вот, он здесь, — он коснулся крышки коробки. — Сэм здесь.  
— Ага, — Джаред ощутил, как на него наконец снизошло вдохновение, — ну, я очень рад. Что взять твоему другу?

Дженсен так широко раскрыл глаза, что Джаред едва усидел на месте. Хотелось вскочить и заорать от радости. Да! Он гений, он сумел-таки зацепить этого непрошибаемого типа!

— Думаю, немного листового салата будет достаточно, — осторожно произнес Дженсен.  
— Отлично, — потер руки Джаред, — так что, делаем заказ?

Дженсен кивнул и выглядел при этом так потерянно и прелестно, что Джаред окончательно утвердился в своем решении. И принялся болтать о чем попало, заговаривая, успокаивая голосом, как успокаивают лошадей, пока Дженсен не расслабился и не начал отвечать уже с улыбкой.

А когда заказ принесли, Джаред придвинул тарелку с салатом к коробке.

— Угощайся, Сэм. Самый свежий салат, — сказал.

И тут раздался шорох.

Потом крышка коробки приподнялась и в зазор выглянула узорчатая, желтая с шоколадным голова. Блеснули глазки, приоткрылся в иронической улыбочке рот. Мелькнули когти, коробка пошатнулась — и Дженсен торопливо откинул крышку и придержал рукой.

— Черепаха! — в восхищении выдохнул Джаред. — И какая красивая!  
— Коробчатая, — смутился Дженсен, на комплименты в свой адрес давно не реагировавший. — Terrapene Carolina Carolina. Ее подарили отцу вскоре после рождения первенца. Сказали — на счастье следующему Эклзу. Так что Сэм и вправду меня старше, ну, и я ношу его с собой в особых случаях. Помогает от идиотов.  
— Неа, не помогает, — помотал головой Джаред. — Я же вот он!  
— Так ты не идиот, — не согласился Дженсен. — Ты и к Сэму подход нашел. В первый раз он так к незнакомым выходит.  
— Ты сказал: "И"? — насторожился Джаред. — И к Сэму подход, и?

Дженсен порозовел.

— Я же говорил: я доверяю его вкусу!


End file.
